Não te tirei do meu coração!
by Melissa Giovana
Summary: Sara é sequestrada por um ex-namorado viciado nela e acaba sem memória. Esquecendo seus amigos, sua identidade e Seu marido: Gil Grossom. E agora? O que fazer? Como vai ser?


Não te tirei do meu coração

Cap. 1

Sara estava saindo de dentro do carro quando um homem forte a agarrou bateu na cabeça dela. Ela desmaiou e o homem levou-a para um lugar distante da cidade de Vegas.

O que ninguém sabia era que Grissom tinha voltado da Europa, e estava esperando-a para lhe fazer uma surpresa. Mas nada dela chegar. Ele esperou e esperou e nada dela chegar. Até que ele ligou pra Catherine.

GG: Alô Catherine!

CW: Oi Gil! Quanto tempo!

GG: A Sara ainda esta ai?

CW: Mas faz meia hora que ela saiu!

GG: Ela ainda não chegou em casa.

CW: Onde será que ela se meteu?

...

Amanheceu e nada dela chegar. Grissom já estava nervoso. Nem conseguiu dormir essa noite. Todos estavam preocupados com o sumiço dela.

...

SS: "Que lugar é esse? Ai que dor de cabeça! Onde que eu estou?"

MD: Oi meu amor, tudo bem com vc?

SS: Quem é vc?

MD: Vc não deve se lembrar de nada não é? – ela balançou a cabeça afirmando- Bem, meu nome é Maison Deniw.

SS: E o meu nome?

MD: Sara Deniw.

Ela olhou pra mão esquerda e confirmou o seu pensamento.

SS: Então, vc é meu marido!

MD: Isso meu amor. Ainda bem que vc se lembrou de mim. – ele foi dar um abraço nela, mas ela ainda estava desconfiada dele.

Ele ficou o tempo todo paparicando-a mas quando ia beija-la, ela desviava o rosto. Ainda não tinha confiança naquele homem.

...

Grissom não aguentando de tanta angustia foi ao lab.

GG: Oi gente! – ele falou, e todos foram dar uma abraço nele, pois estava muito agoniado.

CW: Calma Gil, nós vamos encontra-la.

GG: Tomara Cath, tomara.

GS: Ei gente, eu achei onde o carro dela estava ontem a noite. – ele mostrou o satélite com um pontinho piscando.

NS: Vamos até lá!

Eles foram até o local, mas só encontraram o carro dela.

RL: Ao que tudo indica ela iria pra lanchonete. – apontou pro local.

Eles foram até a lanchonete e perguntou se a moça não viu uma movimentação estranha, e ela respondeu negativamente. Mas o lugar tinha câmeras. Então eles foram olha-las.

Eles viram um homem que passou pela câmera com um bastão na mão então ele sumiu, depois só ouviu um grito esganiçado. "Ahhhhhh". e depois o som do carro acelerando.

Grissom ao ouvir aquilo deixou escapar uma lagrima dos olhos. Onde estaria sua mulher?

...

MD: Porque vc não me da um beijo? – perguntou confuso.

SS: Eu ainda não confio em vc!

MD: Porque meu amor?

SS: Eu não sei porque, mas não confio.

MD: Ta então vou te trazer um lanchinho bem gostoso, ok? – e saiu.

Ela sem nada o que fazer ficou brincando com a sua aliança. Até ela descobrir algo.

SS: Espera ai! – ela olhou dentro do anel e viu " Sara e Grissom amor eterno" e uma borboleta com pedrinha bem pequenininhas ao redor. – O nome dele é Maison Deniw e não Grissom. O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Cinco minutos depois ele aparece.

MD: Olha aqui o seu lanche.

SS: Como é o seu nome mesmo?

MD: Maison Deniw. Porque essa pergunta?

SS: Eu estou meia que voando, não lembrei seu nome.

...

JB: E ai Greg, conseguiu localizar o carro de Sara?

GS: Ainda não.

JB: O carro dela pode não estar em Vegas.

GS: Ei achei! É esta em Vegas.

JB: Ótimo eu vou avisar aos outros.

E Jim foi em direção a sala de convivência onde todos se encontravam.

JB: O Greg localizou onde o carro dela esta!

Todos foram para tal local, e lá na garagem encontraram o carro dela. Devagar eles iam rumo pra dentro da casa.

Eles pararam pois ouviram vozes dela e de um cara.

SS: Ai que dor de cabeça! Porque eu estou com esse negocio na cabeça.

MD: Mas vc bateu a cabeça quando caiu querida.

SS: Quando que eu cair?

MD: Ontem à noite.

SS: Parece que minha cabeça vai explodir!

MD: Eu vou procurar um remédio pra vc, já volto!

Sara estava na sala toda fechada sozinha quando escuta algo e vai olhar. Quando ela chegar lá vê um monte de pessoas na casa. Ela pensou em gritar mas Greg tapou sua boca. E a puxou pra fora.

SS: Ei me solte!

GS: Calma!

SS: Calma uma ova! Quem são vocês?

GS: Uns da policia e outros da pericia. – ele estavam achando estranho Sara não o reconhecia. – Aquele cara te sequestrou, vc esta bem?

SS: Bem que eu sabia que esse cara não era o que dizia que era. Bem, fora a dor enorme na cabeça, eu estou ótima!

MD: Me soltem!

JB: Policial leve-o. Vc esta bem? - falou olhando pra Sara.

SS: Sim.

JB: Venha vc tem que ver esse ferimento na cabeça.

Greg foi falar com Grissom sobre o que aconteceu com Sara.

GS: Grissom! Eu preciso falar urgente com vc!

GG: O que foi?

GS: A Sara perdeu parcialmente a memoria

GG: O que, como assim?

GS: Ele deu uma pancada na cabeça dela ela perdeu a memoria.

GG: Mas ela não reconhece ninguém?

GS: Ninguém!

Grissom foi ate ela e Jim saiu.

GG: Oi!

SS: Oi! É...quem é vc?

GG: Meu nome é Gil Grissom. – quando ela escutou o nome Grissom, ela não sabia o que pensar. Não sabia se ele era seu marido, ou o pai dele por ser mais velho. Mas ela se achou interessada por ele. Será que era seu esposo? – Sabe, Já esta tarde e é melhor nós irmos pra casa.

SS: Eu vou dormir na sua casa? E se sua esposa brigar. – falou isso olhando a aliança na mão dele. Ele estava achando engraçado. Ela era sua esposa.

GG: Não ela não vai.

Todos foram pra suas respectivas casas, e aos poucos deixando o local.

...

GG: Entre!- deu espaço pra ela entrar.

SS: Oi garotão! – falou olhando pra cachorro que correu pra cima dela, que acabou caindo, e o cachorro ficou lambendo-a no rosto todo. Ela não parava de rir e Grissom a olhava admirando-a. Como amava aquela mulher!

GG: Hank quieto! – o cachorro obedeceu.

SS: Onde vou dormir?

GG: No quarto de hospedes. – ele poderia dizer: comigo na nossa cama, mas achou que ela deveria ter sua confiança, pois perdeu a memoria. Aos poucos ele iria contando tudo a ela.

SS: Onde que é o banheiro?

GG: 2ª porta a direita. – e lá foi ela. Quando ele escutou o chuveiro ligado, a vontade que tinha era de ir lá e fazer a mor com ela debaixo do chuveiro.

... Continua...


End file.
